Carbon nanotube membranes are known for their superior membrane performance. However, the fabrication of carbon nanotube membranes still has significant challenges. Defects in carbon nanotubes may result in membranes with poor performance or uneven characteristics. Infiltration of an aligned carbon nanotube array with a polymeric solution may induce defects in the nanotubes and reduce the membrane performance.